User talk:Shimmerstripe
|} |} Re: Another tortie It would be a honor! =D Thanks for offering! Could you tell me a bit more about it? 14:31, December 13, 2012 (UTC) 00:28, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I do have at least 3 layers done, but my computer got a virus so we had to give it to the Geek Squad -.- It will be back in about a week, if not a little less. Dang virus =D 18:23, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: I think it just says that for you talk page because you don't really "leave a message" on your own talk page. It still says "Leave Message" for me though :) 21:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I renamed the page to Project Character Art/List of Cats. The Project Character Art page used to be called Character Pixels, so I guess we just forgot to change it. I don't think that page is up to date. Is it? A lot of chararts have been made since and I don't think the page has been updated. If it is though, you're welcome to put the link in somewhere on the Project Character Art page. Feel free to edit the page. I agree that it needs to be more organized. It's in a very primitive form right now. I agree with your suggestions about the project, and I think you'll make a good project leader. (if we ever get more members) I'm not sure if anons can upload pictures. I'm not sure why they'd need to, but I think they can. One more thing, do you happen to have a copy of Yellowfang's Secret? I don't have it, and there are new characters that we have to add to the lists. Hope this helped. 03:50, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Charart reservations are on the main page, not the list of cats page. When a charart goes in progress, the name is taken off the list. It's just a reference to see which pages still need chararts. If the anons can make good chararts, I'll accept it :) 04:11, December 7, 2012 (UTC) |} Mmm...I think if they're there to look after their kits, they shold still get a queen blank. Like Brightheart or Sorreltail. But if they're just nursery queens with no kits, I think they should get a normal blank. 00:37, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Seems like a lot of work. I'll start with ShadowClan, but I don't have any refs right now so it'll go slowly. 00:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Haha, is now a good time? I can't stay for very long but at least we know right now we're both on. 00:50, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: I changed the Squirrelflight. S'all good. I'm not sure what's wrong with the template, but I can make a template page, like the green charart frame and see if it helps. It's a really good idea though, especially since we can include the refs. It looks great. I'll tell you if the template page works. 22:26, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I made the template page (it was so difficult =.=) and it still doesn't work, the reason being the templates are big and even with the green puzzle piece there, the editor won't read it properly and it ends up just leaving one line because it thinks all it's making room for is the green puzzle piece. Since there's only one line space, the template overlaps with the next section. It's weird and stupid but we'll have to make it work like that for now. One more thing about the templates. They won't work because we don't have a set amount of pictures for each page. Some have two, others have five, and the template was to be a set amount or it'll be ugly. I could make a template for each number of pixels, but that would mean you'd have to change the template whenever you add a new charart. It'll be a hassle, but unless we can come up with a way to be able to change the number of chararts per template without changing the template, we'll have to do it like that. Take a look. The template is called Character Pixels 2. 22:51, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I've tried, it isn't working. Warriors Wiki uses a template in the template for conveniency. I honestly think it's too complicated and we don't need it so I took it out, and nothing works. I'm not sure why. Ahh, lemme sleep on it. There's gotta be a way. 02:44, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I like Breezy's better :) Berry's looks kinda off. But they're all so awesome :D 02:45, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Hopefully :) Maybe we should check around Warriors Wiki. I need a bit of research on the #if thing, and apparently it's called a parser function. I tried to read how to use it, but it's written in computerese and I honestly can't understand. Oh well. 02:52, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Ack, we almost got it! The blank boxes aren't showing up, which is a good thing, but it won't go past two pictures. I inserted a random picture into Squirrelflight's page (Whitestorm) and it didn't show up. I guess we'll need to figure that out! :| 20:49, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Ahh, I think I get it. Since 3-10 all have the "a" after the "if", none of them show up, only 1 and 2 do. But because of that, we can't really change it. Still thinking! 20:58, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh and about those charart tutorials, you can go ahead and upload as many pictures as you want. If the amount of pictures ever gets excessive, I'll clean some old ones out. 22:19, December 9, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* Me neither. But it'll be a while before all the chararts are finished, and it would be a lot easier just to apply to a template. But until we figure that out, I guess it'll be okay. 00:25, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Right now I have a random Whitestorm picture in her template that doesn't show up xD 00:36, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Yep, I was thinking 200 before but the 346 is kinda embedded into my mind so I kept making it 346 xD The apprentice image is big...I wish we could set defaults for it to remove the task of having to set sizes...if we ever get that template working, I'll make attempts to set defaults. :) For now I guess 200 and 250 work. 02:25, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I changed it :) Good job with the tutorials, just the shading is a huge help. I suck at shading and highlights and stuff. I never know where it goes. xD 00:13, December 11, 2012 (UTC) They have a subtemplate though that's inside their charart template. The subtemplate seems super complicated though, and it has like 395730859860 different ranks on it. I'm really not sure we can pull that off. I'll take a look in a bit. My mind is kinda dead right now so there's no way I'll be able to look at codes. 23:42, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I changed it :) It's coming along really well, it seems. Although the white cat pictures are a bit small, but it should be okay. Keep up the good work! 04:59, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Not sure about the tribe and ancient pages. It's a whole new category, and there'll be a lot more work to do. But if we do, we'd definitely stick with the current blanks for chararts. Your tutorials look great, and you can never really be too specific with these things. You never know what kind of person will be reading them. Female lineart seems good, but that's a lot of chararts to redo, and we'd have to apply it to all the blanks. It's hard to change things once we're so far into the system, but if you're up for the task, we can do it. I don't think long and short haired should be separate. The blanks right now for adult cats looks like long haired, but I honestly think we should just leave it. I know neither of us are the best at computer drawing, and long hair to short hair is a big more than a lineart tweak, I think. Still trying to figure out the template, sigh this is so tiring. 00:25, December 13, 2012 (UTC) It's an easy tweak to make a jpg image a png image. I'll admit, I don't know a ton about file formats, but save your xcfs to make the job a bit easier for the future. I started making chararts on MSPaint, so um, most of them are going to need redos in the future, so don't worry about the format. I never use MSPaint nowadays xP That might even be the reason why some of them are pixelated. If I made them, they might be made on MSPaint, and it's super easy to ruin pictures on MSPaint. It's probably a good idea to put the female linearts on the page. And yeah, queens are a good idea xD I'll add a message on the page about the png images. And I'm on chat! What's so exciting? 02:58, December 14, 2012 (UTC) That's a good idea, although how much we'll accomplish I'm not sure. I have Crookedstar's Promise and all of Omen of the Stars minus the Fourth Apprentice. Yeah, I don't have a ton of books. But we can try :) 04:29, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Man, I hate social so much. Crookedstar's Promise seems like a good start. You have a rabbit? *want* I have 2 goldfish and a little brother xP 04:51, December 14, 2012 (UTC) There's a reason why I'm not taking SS IB. And it looks good. But no pictures? 04:58, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure. If you wanna do the queen then go ahead and upload it. I don't think it's totally necessary, but it would look nice. Sounds good, I'll add mine sometime. Sorta busy right now so I'll sort it out tomorrow or something :) 23:55, December 14, 2012 (UTC) They're good :) A lot better than I did with Blossomfall xP 16:13, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I'd say just go for it, but since you've already made a list, I guess you can follow that :) I should probably work on chararts too. Maybe I can do some solids ._. I think it's a good idea for later. Right now I really don't have a mind for organization, but it's a week before break so I'll probably be on a lot more next week. Hang tight, I doubt I'll have a spare minute at all this week. But I'll pop in once or twice to check things out. 00:58, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Yup, I agree. If we get new users, we should probably get a bit more organized. Don't worry about it for now though. 01:22, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Ack! Sorry for quitting on you at the WW chat. My computer crash restarted :( 01:40, December 22, 2012 (UTC)